Run, baby run!
by Nanami-Kun
Summary: Lovino tidak setuju dengan pernikahan Antonio dan Belgie!


_**Song:** Speak now-Taylor Swift**  
**_

**RUN, BABY RUN!**

**By: Nanami-Kun**

**Hetalia****Himaruya Hidekaz**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

Lovino berlari kencang melewati banyak orang. Ia tak peduli dengan berbagai hujatan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia harus segera ke katedral itu. Ia harus cepat.

Ia harus bertemu Antonio.

* * *

**RUN, BABY RUN!**

**.  
**

"Antonio!" panggil seseorang. Pria yang dipanggil Antonio itu menengok. Di hadapannya telah berdiri dua orang pria yang merupakan sahabatnya. "Gilbeeeert! Franciiiis!" pekik Antonio seraya memeluk mereka berdua. Ketiga pria itu tertawa bersama.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Francis. Antonio tersenyum dengan wajah bersemu. "Sesungguhnya… tidak juga, sih." jawab pria Spanyol itu sambil membelai rambutnya. Gilbert segera menepuk pundak Antonio. "Semoga berhasil, khesesese," canda Gilbert. Antonio hanya tersenyum malu.

"Oi, Antonio!" panggil seorang pria Inggris, Arthur Kirkland dari arah belakang. "Arthur!" sapa Antonio dengan hangat. Arthur mendekatinya dan mengajak untuk berjabat tangan."We… well… jerk… cuma mau bilang… selamat…" ujar Arthur dengan wajah memerah. Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia segera memalingkan wajah dan nyaris menabrak Alfred. "Hati-hati, Iggy." Kata Alfred memegangi tangan Arthur. Pria Inggris itu segera mengamuk, "Kau yang seharusnya berhati-hati, bloody hell!".

Alfred tertawa mendengar omelan Arthur. Begitu ia melihat Antonio, ia segera memeluk pria itu. "ANTONIOOOO! KAPAN AKU BISA MENIKAH SEPERTIMU?" pekiknya tepat di telinga Antonio. Antonio hanya dapat tersenyum kecut merasakan kupingnya berdenging.

"Hei, Al. Berhentilah bermain-main. Lihat, Antonio sudah rapi. Jangan membuat dia menjadi acak-acakan lagi!" Francis menasehati Alfred dengan serius. "Oops. Maaf. Habis aku juga ingin menikah~" ."Menikah? Usia Sembilan belas tahun mau menikah?" pekik Gilbert. "Memangnya siapa yang mau menikahimu?" lanjutnya lagi sambil terkekeh. Alfred manyun. "Tentu saja Iggy! Iya ka—"."Maaf, tidak tertarik. Aku sudah punya pacar dan dia bukan kau." jelas Arthur dengan tegas. Mendengarnya yang lain tertawa, sedangkan Alfred hanya bisa mencibir.

.

* * *

Belgie melihat bayangannya yang timbul di cermin. Ia tersenyum sendiri sebelum Elizaveta datang. "Kau cantik sekali," puji gadis berkebangsaan Hungaria itu. Belgie menoleh. Ia tersenyum. "Aku tidak percaya hal ini bakal terjadi…" terang gadis Belgia itu. Elizaveta melihat bayangan Belgie dalam cermin. "Antonio rupanya tidak salah pilih. Dia beruntung mendapatkanmu sebagai pasangan hidup…" desis Elizaveta, membuat wajah Belgie memerah. "Cukup, Eli!" pekik Belgie sebal. Elizaveta hanya tersenyum simpul.

"A… aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Antonio… aku kurang yakin kalau pernikahan ini akan berjalan lancer…" ujar Belgie murung. "Sssh! Jangan katakan hal itu! Kau harus yakin, Belgie!" kata Elizaveta sebal. Belgie hanya terdiam dan tersenyum saja.

"Terima kasih, Eli…"

.

* * *

"Siaaal!" teriak Lovino. Saat ini sudah pukul Sembilan lebih empat puluh lima. Pernikahan Antonio dan Belgie akan segera dimulai pukul sepuluh nanti. Ia hanya punya waktu lima belas menit. _Tidak. Tidak akan sempat bertemu dengannya. _Dengan putus asa ia berjalan dan melihat sebuah sepeda diparkir di hadapannya. Lovino mendapat ide.

"Huh, siapa peduli milik siapa sepeda ini. Aku dalam keadaan terjepit`kan? Jadi tak usah cemas…" ujar Lovino pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum licik. Ia segera menyambar sepeda itu.

* * *

.

Bunyi lonceng berdenting terdengar membahana di langit kota Madrid. Antonio berusaha tersenyum untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Belgie dengan erat. Berbeda dengan Antonio, Belgie terlihat cukup santai. Ia memperhatikan seluruh tamu undangan dengan senyuman manisnya. Dari jauh terlihat Elizaveta nyaris menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Roderich.

Antonio melihat sekeliling. Ia mencari – cari Gilbert dan Francis. _Ah, itu mereka_. Gilbert terlihat tertawa – tawa sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya sedangkan Francis tersenyum dan memberi isyarat pada Antonio untuk tenang. Segera Antonio mengangguk kecil pada Francis, membuat orang itu tersenyum lega.

Sesungguhnya Antonio mencari sesosok pria. Pria yang sejak dulu selalu mendampinginya. Lovino Vargas. Ia sudah menyalami semua tamu undangan tadi, namun ia tidak menemukan Lovino. Ia sudah pula bertanya pada Feliciano. Feliciano mengatakan kalau kakaknya pasti datang. Namun siapa tahu yang ada dalam pikiran Lovino? Antonio merasa agak kecewa.

_Apakah kamu marah karena aku telah merebut gadis yang kamu cintai, Lovi?_

_Apakah kau marah karena kau tahu bahwa aku tak mencintai Belgie, sehingga kau tak datang?_.

* * *

Sepeda itu melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Sang pengemudi; Lovino terlihat terengah-engah karena lelah.

"Aku tak akan berhenti," ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Setelah sekian lama ia mengayuh sepeda itu, akhirnya ia sampai di depan katedral yang ia tuju. Lovino segera berlari tanpa peduli nasib sepeda yang akhirnya ambruk itu. Ia segera berlari.

.

* * *

"Baiklah… dengan pemasangan cincin ini, kalian akan sah menjadi suami istri,"ujar sang pastor. Antonio mengangguk dan menatap dalam mata Belgie. Belgie berbuat hal yang sama pula. Kedua mata itu saling beradu, berusaha mengatakan apa yang ada dalam hati dan pikiran mereka.

_-Lovino, kenapa kau tak datang?_

Belgie mengambil cincin yang telah disiapkan dan menatap Antonio dengan wajah bersemu merah. Antonio membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Senyum yang terasa dipaksakan.

_-Lovino, cepat batalkan pernikahan ini!_

Gadis manis itu meraih tangan Antonio dan berhenti sejenak, mengatur tempo jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak kencang. Kini, Antonio benar-benar ingin berteriak,

_-Lovino, Te Amo…_

Terdengar pintu digebrak.

"**KEBERATAN!"**

Antonio dan Belgie tersentak beserta para tamu undangan. Mereka segera menengok ke arah pintu dan menemukan Lovino Vargas berdiri dengan tegap, meski terengah-engah.

"Lovino…" desis Antonio dengan rasa yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Belgie terdiam dan menatap Antonio, lalu kembali ke Lovino.

"Hei, dengar! Aku, Lovino Vargas, keberatan atas pernikahan ini!" teriak Lovino kembali dengan nyaring. Semuanya terpaku tanpa dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Waktu seakan berhenti berjalan. Lovino berlari menuju altar tempat Antonio dan Belgie mengucapkan janji suci. Ia segera menarik lengan Antonio dan mencium bibir pria itu. Antonio tersentak.

"Ti amo. Ti amo Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" ucap Lovino dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Semua tamu undangan kembali terdiam. Belgie menutup mulutnya, seakan tak percaya. Wajah Antonio memerah seketika.

"Lovi, kau sungguh-sungguh...?"tanya Antonio, masih terkejut. "Ya, bastard! Sekarang, ayo pergi!"

Lovino segera menarik tangan Antonio untuk lari meninggalkan tempat itu. Antonio tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi selain mengikuti Lovino. Lagipula, untuk apa ia melakukan sesuatu?

Mimpinya sudah terwujud`kan?

Lovino mencintainya`kan?

Bagi Antonio itu sudah cukup.

.

.

_end_

* * *

Dengerin lagunya Taylor Swift yang **_speak now.._**

Saya dapet inspirasi dari lagu itu... awalnya mau saya bikin hetero, trus ke Nyotalia, tapi ternyata jadi Spamano T.T _  
_

Tapi gak apa, deh... saya jarang nulis Spamano ^^

**~REVIEW~**


End file.
